warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leaf (DotC)/History
History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Leaf is thought about, along with Nightheart, by Petal. Petal and her brother Fox see some cats that at first they do not recognize, but Petal suddenly remembers that she had seen some of those cats when she was hunting with Nightheart and Leaf. Nightheart, along with Leaf, jumped on the black tom, and the tom's friends had to come help him. Petal remembers that after those friends came, she had to join the fight to support Nightheart and Leaf. Thunder Rising :Leaf is on a patrol with Petal, and Shattered Ice greets them in a dismayed manner. Petal asks Leaf for his opinion on what to do with the cats, and he suggests to slash their noses, then rip off their pelts. When Falling Feather notes of a time Shattered Ice saved her while traveling from the mountains, Leaf asks if it was true, which Shattered Ice confirms. Taking a pace back, Leaf, appearing uncomfortable, reminds Falling Feather that they were not allowed to let cats trespass on their territory, and that the cats were attempting to hunt. :When Clear Sky pads up to Thunder, Leaf follows Clear Sky, and the latter informs Thunder and he and Leaf would come with him on the morning patrol. It is noted that Leaf was harsh to Thunder the night prior, as he slid out his claws, and snarled at Thunder when he brushed against his tail. As they depart, Thunder stays at the back, not desiring for Leaf to feel that he was threatening him. Clear Sky then asks Leaf if a cat who stayed at the end was confident enough to take on any surprise attacks, which the latter confirms reluctantly, eyes filled with quiet fury. Thunder remarks that if they stayed in camp, they wouldn't have been trapped during the fire, and Leaf glares at him, questioning if he was referring to them as stupid or cowards. Thunder rejects such claims, and Clear Sky flicks his tail at Leaf. Once Clear Sky gives an explanation, Leaf asks Thunder if his answer was satisfying, which Thunder confirms, and takes a position behind Leaf again. :Leaf then spots a squirrel, and flattens himself, creeping toward it with cautious steps. However, Clear Sky informs him not to catch it, and Leaf sits up with an irritable tail flick, glaring at Thunder, prompting him to think that it should be Leaf's catch. Thunder fails to catch the squirrel, and heads back to Leaf and Clear Sky, who wait for him. Clear Sky informs Leaf that he and Thunder would finish the patrol, and must catch something if they want to return. Leaf then narrows his eyes, telling Thunder to follow, and to not be clumsy. Thunder follows him as they head deeper into the forest, and after some time, Leaf sits down, letting out a sigh. :He remarks that not much prey would be present after Thunder's incident, and Thunder suggests to wait it out patiently. Leaf replies that he was, and that he knew the forest better than Thunder, and Leaf apologizes. Leaf interrupts his apology, and informs him to pay attention in order to learn the skills of a leader, making Thunder gaze at him in shock. Leaf then hushes Thunder, commenting that although his name was Thunder, he didn't have to make much noise, and Thunder settles down beside Leaf. :Around sunhigh, they return, Leaf carrying a squirrel that he caught after a bit of stalking. He leads the way into camp, and deposits his prey in the pool's edge at the center. Clear Sky complements Thunder, and Thunder then explains that Leaf caught the squirrel. Clear Sky ignores his explanation, and Thunder looks at Leaf, hoping that he would understand, but the latter merely turns his back, hurt. While on patrol with Frost and Petal, Frost suggests Leaf would be given more responsibilities, as he was a good hunter, but Petal believes otherwise, and Frost comments that he could beat him in a fight without a problem. :As Thunder speaks to Nettle and Fircone, Leaf heads for his nest with some ferns, and halts to look at the three cats. Nettle tells him to leave, and Leaf drops his ferns, asking if he wanted to be clawed at. Thunder apologizes, as they didn't know how to behave, and Leaf comments that they wouldn't if they didn't shape up, picking up his fern bundle, before he glares at Nettle. As Thunder leaves with Frost, a fox attacks them, but Leaf and Falling Feather get rid of it. Thunder thanks them, but Leaf rejects it, eyes filled with respect, and that Thunder managed fine by himself. The First Battle :Leaf looks up from where he washes his belly on a rock, and inquires if Thunder was leaving, with Clear Sky responding that he already did. Clear Sky then calls for a meeting, and Leaf shakes out his fur, joining Nettle, and exchanges glances with him. Once Petal joins them, she leaps past Leaf. As Clear Sky questions Falling Feather's loyalty to him, Leaf asks if the cats not from the mountains could trust her, making Clear Sky speculate who also shared his doubts, and Quick Water stares angrily at him, responding in the affirmative. :Clear Sky then informs them that they must report any signs of disloyalty to him, and Leaf blinks in agreement. Clear Sky begins to speak about their territory, and Leaf asks how they would keep it. He notes that they must work together to build their home, and Leaf joins in the chant. Once they begin training, Leaf questions Clear Sky's choice, and Clear Sky nods to him and Leaf, noting that they could watch. Leaf compliments his idea, remarking that they could have moves they didn't know, and Clear Sky nudges him aside to make room. After they are done, Leaf inquires how Fircone did his move, and the latter explains it to him. :When Thorn and Dew find Clear Sky's camp, Leaf bares his teeth to them. Clear Sky pushes between Fircone and Leaf to speak to the two cats. They ask to join him, but Leaf remarks that they didn't need more cats. Clear Sky remarks that they should consider Thorn's and Dew's request, but Leaf asks why, and Clear Sky thinks that it is a good question. When Thunder and Jackdaw's Cry are to speak to Clear Sky, Leaf dozes beside yew. After Clear Sky encounters Tom, Leaf returns from a border patrol with Nettle and Petal, and lies down, eating prey in an oak's shade. Once Clear Sky starts battle training, Leaf remarks that they couldn't risk injuries, and needed to be fit in case if there was a battle. After Falling Feather and Snake are done, Leaf and Thorn are up next. Once their training his down, Leaf laps at a flank wound. :As Thunder goes to the meeting with Clear Sky, he recognizes Leaf among the cats present. After Tall Shadow makes her speech, Leaf is intrigued. After Jackdaw's Cry catches and eats a bat, Leaf shows his teeth, remarking to never trust a hungry cat. When the battle begins, Thunder is sent staggered back against Quick Water and Leaf. Once Thunder returns, he notices Wind Runner being pinned down to the ground by Leaf, who prepares to sink his teeth into her spine. Gorse Fur, her mate, charges into Leaf, knocking him away with enough force that the thump of Leaf's flank sounds over the yowls in the battle. Wind Runner and Gorse Fur then drive Leaf back until he is panicked, and ducks past them, disappearing among his camp mates. :Thunder meets up with Leaf again, and the latter growls at him, planning to finish him off. Thunder lashes out at Leaf, telling him to get out of his way, but he blocks him, slamming his paws onto Thunder's shoulders. Thunder shrugs off Leaf, but the latter digs his claws into Thunder's flanks. He informs Leaf to get off, but he refuses, and Thunder lashes out again , ripping off fur and flesh from Leaf's throat. Blood spurts from the wound, and Leaf stares at Thunder before falling to the ground. Thunder calls for Dappled Pelt to assist him, and she arrives, sniffing Leaf's wound. She pushes Leaf onto his side, and presses her paws against his neck. After the battle is over, Snake noses Dappled Pelt away from Leaf, telling her they could look after him. Snake helps Leaf to his paws, and takes his weight against his shoulder. Snake helps him limp the slope, and Dappled Pelt recommends for them to put spider web onto the wound to end the bleeding. The Blazing Star :Tall Shadow blinks with surprise when she witnesses Cloud Spots and Leaf touch noses at the meeting under the four oaks. He is later seen when One Eye snarls at him and Quick Water to wake up, giving him a cuff around his ear and calling him as slow as a dying snail. :Leaf, Acorn Fur, and Thorn are the cats Clear Sky asks to take Sparrow Fur to the camp after she's been treated, after she is brutally attacked by One Eye during a training session. He and Thorn gently pick her up and make sure not to disturb any of the cobwebs on the young kit, heading into the trees with Acorn Fur racing ahead of them to make a soft nest for her. :When One Eye comes to take over Clear Sky's camp, the gray tom wonders if Leaf will support him, noting that the black-and-white cat had only recently joined the group. Leaf decides to stand by and watch as the group leader is driven out, not doing anything to stop the vicious rogue from taking control. However, after Clear Sky defeats One Eye and returns to the camp, Leaf appears pleased to see him again. When Snake challenges and attacks Clear Sky, Leaf is one of the cats to leap to his leader's defense. Clear Sky, however, is worried that his campmates might kill Snake, and is forced to shove Leaf off of the brown tabby tom. A Forest Divided :Leaf pads through the entrance to Clear Sky's camp returning from a hunting patrol with Acorn Fur and Nettle, carrying a scrawny squirrel. He drops his catch on the ground, clearly worried about prey becoming scarce, as it is leaf-bare. :Later, Leaf is mentioned to have been sent out on a hunting patrol with Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes, and then having been sent to gather moss. Thunder recalls him being skeptical of Star Flower upon her arrival, leaving camp with Lightning Tail to question Clear Sky's judgement, and Leaf calls her a traitor. However, had stubbornly agreed with Clear Sky when his leader defended his decision to accept her. When Clear Sky goes hunting with Star Flower, she mentions that Leaf and Nettle, being born in the forest, share an instinct for forest hunting. :Leaf and Lightning Tail return to camp, each carrying thick wads of moss. Leaf complains that the moss will never dry in the damp weather. Thunder uses their return as an argument to Clear Sky for why he should be allowed to go hunting. When Thunder and Lightning Tail discuss whether Thunder should follow Clear Sky, Leaf asks what they are whispering about. Thunder orders him to guard the camp, claiming that he and Lightning Tail are going on a patrol, which Leaf agrees to. :Leaf and Nettle are seen eyeing their campmates warily as they sit like guards beside the fresh-kill pile. Thunder argues with his father that he should be allowed to go hunting, claiming that if he was so worried he'd eat half his catch, he could send Leaf or Nettle to watch him, as they weren't doing anything. After Thunder is given permission to go with Owl Eyes, Leaf asks to come, which Thunder accepts, believing the tom would be less grumpy given the chance to flex his claws on prey instead of moss. However, he does not get permission from Clear Sky to bring him along, but the three head out anyway. Leaf follows Thunder out the bramble wall, and suggests that the nuts from a beech copse would attract prey. Thunder tells him to lead the way, and Leaf leaps into the gully. :He thanks Thunder for allowing him to come, explaining that he's sick of being stuck in camp waiting for others to give him food, and asks how he got Clear Sky to change his mind. Thunder responds that he suggested more patrols would be better, to which Leaf agrees that it's obvious, doubting the point of having so many cats lounging around in camp with the prey pile so empty. He asserts that Clear Sky had gone soft since the battle, regretting how his leader had taken in sick and hungry cats. :Thunder retorts that he's doing what the spirit-cats told him to, but Leaf questions why the spirit-cats don't look after the sick and weak themselves, claiming that in the real world, only strength matters. Thunder defends the strengths of Jagged Peak and Pink Eyes, but Leaf questions if Jagged Peak could hunt. He goes on to say that in leaf-bare, kindness is difficult on an empty belly. Thunder thinks that Leaf sounds like Clear Sky before the battle. They catch a mouse and head back to camp. :Back at camp, Blossom demands Leaf back off when he confronts Thistle and Clover for eating the mouse. Blossom insists it's not his mouse, but Leaf retorts that he had caught it, complaining that all he's had was half the shrew he shared with Nettle in the morning. Clear Sky asks what is going on, and Leaf announces that he is starving while the kits eat his prey. Blossom claims they need it more than him, but Leaf scowls that they should have gone hunting. Clear Sky asks who allowed Leaf to hunt, as he had not assigned him to a patrol. :Thunder admits to bringing him, and Leaf defends him, doubting why with leaf-bare on the horizon, they are feeding cats who cannot hunt for themselves. Birch says that he'd hunt if he got the chance, and Leaf asserts that all cats should be hunting or learning to hunt. Clear Sky accuses him of thinking with his belly, asking him to leave if he wasn't happy.Thunder announces he is leaving, and when he accuses Clear Sky of only caring about being right, Leaf agrees that Clear Sky only wanted to look clever. Leaf leaves along with Thunder, Owl Eyes, Pink Eyes, Cloud Spots, and Lightning Tail. :When Thunder realizes they are being followed, they find Milkweed and her kits. Leaf demands they go back, as her kits can't hunt and she is sick. Milkweed slices her claws across his muzzle, and Thunder gets between them, declaring that they could come. Leaf spits that they'll make the group weak, but Milkweed accuses him of only wanting to fill his own belly, claiming he was only loyal to himself. Thunder defends Leaf, saying that he proved his loyalty by joining their group, but defends Milkweed's right to follow them. Leaf mocks the queen, and her daughter, Clover, tells Leaf that when he's old and unable to hunt, he'd be grateful for the food they'd bring him. :Leaf leaves the squabble and moves forward, but notices a small ravine ahead of them and calls out to Thunder. He asks if they could get down there, and the cats descend into the ravine, Leaf at Milkweed's tail. Leaf flops down into a bracken den, and Thistle and Clover eye him suspiciously. He suggests they hunt before sleeping, but Thunder declines the notion, and they go to sleep. :As the days go by, Milkweed is mentioned to have brought back as much prey as Leaf, and Thunder notes that despite his temper, the black-and-white tom hunts for his campmates before himself. He carries a squirrel into camp, bringing it to Milkweed's den. The queen thanks him, and offers to share, which Leaf accepts. Lightning Tail hypothesizes that Leaf felt guilty for doubting Milkweed's abilities. :When Thunder decides to travel to Clear Sky's camp, Owl Eyes notes that Leaf and Milkweed can help protect the kits if there's trouble. Thunder returns and sees Leaf following Milkweed into camp with a vole, asking Lightning Tail if they were night hunting. Lightning Tail reports that they left Pink Eyes in charge of the kits and slid out at dusk together, and that they hadn't been apart since he'd left. Path of Stars :When Thunder notices that Pink Eyes is looking thin, Leaf offers to join a hunting patrol. Thunder worries that the black-and-white tom will be insulted when he assigns Owl Eyes, a younger cat, to lead the patrol, but Leaf calls it a great idea. When Thistle asks to come along, Leaf tells him to search the ravine for mice again. Thunder contemplates if Leaf would hunt for anyone besides Milkweed and her kits without his leadership :Thunder receives news from Owl Eyes that Clear Sky and his patrol are on the way to their camp, and Owl Eyes had been sent by Leaf to warn him. Clear Sky reveals that Star Flower has been kidnapped by Slash, and when Lightning Tail points out that they'll look weak if they give into Slash's demands, Leaf agrees that rogues like them are worse than foxes, and that they should stay out of it. :Nevertheless, he and Lightning Tail join Gray Wing's plan to rescue Star Flower. Leaf asks where Fern is when Gray Wing assures the group she'd said they were in the right place, and when she shows up, tells her they thought she wasn't coming. The plan moves forward, and Leaf nods when Gray Wing asks if he remembered what to do. As Lightning Tail poses as a loner, Leaf lets out a wail, distracting Star Flower's guards. While Gray Wing and Reed fetch Star Flower, Leaf and Lightning Tail battle the rogues. They reunite with the patrol after they retreat with Star Flower, assuring Gray Wing that they'd scared off their opponents. The two help carry Star Flower to Tall Shadow's camp. :Back at Thunder's camp, Thunder overhears Leaf and Cloud Spots arguing. Cloud Spots yowls that they couldn't have won because they were outnumbered, but Leaf remarks that fighting would have been better than creeping away like mice. Thistle informs Thunder that their patrol had been attacked by rogues who had stolen their prey, but that only their pride had been wounded. Leaf insists that their pride would be fine if they'd stayed to fight, further telling Thunder that the rogues didn't take their prey because they needed it, but because they wanted their camp to starve, and that the rogues had promised to take their pelts too next time. He believes they must do something about the threat, and agrees to Lightning Tail's idea of battle training. :During a meeting with the other groups to discuss the rogues, Leaf asks if Fern knew how many rogues Slash actually had, but Gray Wing responds that he hadn't seen her since they'd rescued Star Flower. He offers to train Thistle of Clover when battle training is suggested. :After the rogues are dispersed, Leaf responds to Clear Sky's pleasant nature by reminding everyone that Clear Sky had not accepted any of Slash's former campmates into his group like they had. Thunder adds that it will be hard for them to accept their kindness due to their cruelty with Slash, and Leaf asks if that's why Ember hunts alone, eating his catch outside of camp and never contributing to the prey pile. :Clear Sky reminds them that they were outsiders once and must remember what it was like to adjust to group life, but Leaf insists he never hung around with cats like Slash. Clear Sky further admits he's taken in rogues before, and Leaf reminds him of his mistake with One Eye. River Ripple says they must trust the new cats if they are to show kindness, but Leaf questions if foxes would stop being foxes if they trusted them. :He is seen training Clover and Thistle with Lightning tail in the ravine clearing, and when Thunder praises Lightning Tail for teaching them well, the black tom corrects Thunder, saying that Leaf had shown them that particular move. Leaf remarks that he's enjoyed training the kits to fight the rogues, but adds that they still need to be taught not to behave like rogues. Later, Milkweed mentions that she's glad her kits had not been raised by the river, and Leaf suggests that if they had, they'd be swimming like ducks. :When Slash attacks Slate and her kits, Thunder vows to stay on the moor with Gray Wing, but Leaf reminds his leader that with the looming threat of Slash, he was needed at home. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Leaf is mentioned to be the father of Milkweed's newest litter of kits, Shivering Rose, Hazel Burrow, and Morning Fire. Moth Flight says that she had seen Milkweed and Leaf at gatherings, and had noticed their closeness and fondness in their gazes, comparing it to her mother and father. :Soon, Leaf, Owl Eyes, Thunder, and Lightning Tail return from a hunting patrol, with Leaf and Owl Eyes carrying their catches. Leaf immediately calls to Cloud Spots upon returning, wanting to know how his mate was doing. Cloud Spots says that she is fine, and Leaf makes his way to the nursery to check on Milkweed and the newborn kits. He returns soon after, saying that Milkweed is thirsty, and grabs a wad of water-soaked moss to take to her. :Leaf is one of the cats to emerge from a yew den when Spotted Fur comes to fetch Moth Flight from ThunderClan. He is right on Lightning Tail's heels, and joins the group, who want to know why Spotted Fur is in their camp. The tom replies that one of their Clanmates is sick, and Moth Flight wonders if it could be Rocky. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :He is arguing with Pink Eyes about prey. Pink Eyes yells at him that prey should go on the prey pile, and that he can't just hunt for his mate and his kits. Leaf hisses back that he wasn't even on a hunting patrol, and that he knows Milkweed needs something extra to keep her strength up. The white tom spats that all he thinks about are Milkweed and her kits, but he needs to feed the whole Clan. Sarcastically, Leaf meows that he's one to talk about hunting, because he'd be out of breath in half a rabbit chase. :Thunderstar has to step in, telling Leaf he isn't being fair to Pink Eyes, because the tom might not be able to hunt, but is still able to take care of the kits. He then tells Pink Eyes that if Leaf isn't hunting enough for the Clan, then he will send out more hunting patrols. Both toms seem ready to argue, until the leader scolds them, saying they're too old to be arguing like this. It's no wonder the younger cats are doing it, because the older ones are too. Thunderstar threatens to have them pick ticks off Gooseberry if they don't stop. :Leaf comes back from a hunting patrol grumpy and soaked, and carrying a skinny shrew. He then drops his catch, and pushes it over to Milkweed's kits. When Thunderstar announces that he will send out another hunting patrol, Leaf and Owl Eyes exchange glances, taken aback by his words. Owl Eyes says there isn't much prey, and Leaf agrees. :Later, Lightning Tail says that Leaf, Clover and Owl Eyes managed to find food in the rainy conditions. When Thunderstar goes out to hunt, he notes that Leaf was right about there being no prey. :After a dog attack on the camp, Leaf meows that he's never seen dogs like that before, and that they were so vicious. :He is standing guard when Thunderstar returns from his expedition to the dog's living space. The ginger tom nods at him, but says nothing. :As Thunderstar is surveying the cats at a Gathering, he thinks of Leaf as a strong hunter. When the tom announces Owl Eyes as the new deputy, he stands looking pleased with the other ThunderClan cats. Shadowstar's Life'' :Leaf and Blue Whisker meet Shadowstar at ThunderClan's border. The black-and-white tom slinks out of the undergrowth when he hears Shadowstar's summons, and greets the ShadowClan leader and her deputy, Raven Pelt. Leaf questions what the two ShadowClan cats are doing on ThunderClan territory, and finds out that they wish to speak to Thunderstar. Leaf obliges, and sends Blue Whisker ahead to let Thunderstar know that he will have visitors, and accompanies Shadowstar and Raven Pelt to ThunderClan's camp. Category:Detailed history pages